Forever and Ever
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Pooh has been waiting for Christopher Robin to return for him for over three years now, so what happens when on an ordinary day, Christopher suddenly returns... with another person? HOMOSEXUALITY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ! :T


**So yeah, if you ****don't like homosexuality, I suggest you go read another fanfic. And if you do support it- or are comfortable with it- read on! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever and Ever<strong>

**ooo/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/ooo**

Winnie the Pooh, -but mostly referred to as just Pooh- a tubby and quite yellow bear, sat idly at his front porch, under tall and shady tree that had served as his home for so long, dipping his sticky paws into a large brown honey pot- sticky orangey-yellowey strings descended and drooped down the length of his furry limb. He took a quick lick at it, the gooey mess dribbled down the messy bear's soft chin. He smacked his lips in a satisfied manner and smiled. "Yes, quite good as always. Just the right snack... or meal, for a hungry Pooh Bear!" He chuckled to himself. The soft rays of sunshine leaked out from the nicks and gaps of the lush green leaves from above, landing and spilling onto the ground and part of the Pooh Bear's head and shoulder. As Pooh smacked his lips again and stuffed his sticky face into the pot for more of that delectable honey, he felt something light brush against his furry forehead. "Oh, bother." He pulled his head away to find the source of the feather-light contact.

A leaf. He picked it up and inspected it carefully, honey spreading itself messily onto the dead plant. The bear gasped softly, "AUTUMN!" Pooh stood onto his short legs quickly, waving his paw around frantically trying to rid himself of the leaf. He tried swiping it off with his other paw, only for it to stick to the other limb. "Oh, bother!" He gave up. Autumn just made Pooh so happy, it brought back such delightful memories. Memories of him and Christopher.

"Oh, it looks like it's about that time of day again." The stuffed bear smiled and walked happily along the Hundred Acre Wood, picking up a stray stick and running it along the water edge. He tossed the stick into the babbling river out of pure boredom, humming to himself a tune he had so cleverly conjured up. Those little hums and whispers turned into full blown lyrics, he skipped along the river's edge, singing to himself.

"Hum, dee dum dum,

I'm so rumbly in my tumbly,

Time to munch an early luncheon!

Time for something sweet!"

He chuckled to himself and added, "And of course by something sweet, I mean honey!" While the Pooh Bear contently made his way through the Hundred Acre Wood, he passed a certain Rabbit's garden. That certain rabbit was currently picking -if not hauling- vibrantly orange carrots from the ground when he heard the overly-loud humming. Rabbit's ears drooped when he saw the direction the stuffed bear was going. Tigger sat on his tail, not far from his long-eared friend, his eyes were full of pity and sadness.

"Oh, Tigger. He's still waiting."

"... Just let him wait. Maybe he'll realize it one day..."

Pooh started skipping, and in the process of doing so, he heard a small 'rip' come from somewhere behind him. "Oh bother..." He craned his short neck backward, seeing unruly stray threads popping out from his back. "To Kanga's it is then. I hope I won't be too late arriving." He headed to Kanga's in a hurry, moving his stubby legs as fast and as far as they would allow.

* * *

><p>The yellow stuffed bear could feel the needle and thread being pulled in and out of the fabric that made up his skin, in and out, in and out, in and out. It mended the broken fabric, renewing it with stronger string- that hopefully would not break for a good month or so. "Alright Pooh! All finished." Kanga snipped the long strand of thread and let Pooh stand and stretch.<p>

"Ah, thank you Kanga! Now I must be going, or I'll be late!" Hearing this, Kanga noticeably saddened.

"My... Pooh, wouldn't you much rather-" The stuffed bear turned to his friend, a stern look on his soft and innocent features.

"If I doddle any longer, I will surely be late! Thank you, Kanga." As Pooh Bear closed the wooden door behind him, a little joey stood out from the shadows and sighed.

"Oh, Mama." He put a paw against his mother's arm.

"It's Okay, Roo. He just needs a little more time."

"But... it's been so long."

* * *

><p>Pooh continued his mini-journey through the Hundred Acre Wood, skipping as much as a regular Pooh Bear could. As he did so, a familiar sight caught his eye.<p>

"Why hello Piglet! Eeyore!" The two were re-building the stuffed donkey's house, stacking sticks messily atop one another.

"Pooh! Where are you going?" Piglet waved, with Eeyore's tail draped over his tiny shoulder.

"To see Christopher Robin, silly!" Eeyore shook his head, stacking yet another stick on top of the pile. It fell with faint little clacks as they fell over each other and were scattered across the soft and green grass.

"Oh..." Was all Piglet could manage to say as Pook Bear continued down the dirt road, oblivious to his friend's obvious disappointment.

* * *

><p>As Winnie the Pooh made his way up the rather steep hill, he thought. He thought as hard as a Pooh Bear could possibly think. And no one was ever very certain of what went on in a Pooh Bear's thoughts, not even me.<p>

He approached the big, old oak tree. As he took ever deep breaths, he made his way up the tall tree, climbing... and climbing... and climbing. Until he was on the very exact branch that he and Christopher were on that day. The day... when Christopher promised he'd come back.

It was a hot summer's day, Christopher had grown, he was taller- but not by much. He still maintained a skinny and petite figure- much to his embarrassment. If Pooh recalled correctly, in fact, Christopher Robin had been about thirteen. Their conversations had become duller and duller as each day slowly passed, not anymore about such fun and trivial things. No, they talked more along the lines of how school was so boring, and how the 'crowd' thought they were so much better than others. The boy had even come crying once or twice to Pooh, angry at and humiliated by certain boys from school. Pooh would comfort him with his soft paws, telling his friend that he'd be there for him forever, and that Christopher would always be the greatest, kindest and most loyal person in the WORLD. That always seemed to bring a laugh and smile to the boy's face, cheering him up- even if it was just a little bit.

But that day... it had been one of their regular summer days, where the friends just reclined in the huge, rough but gentle branches of their oak tree, making out shapes from white, puffy clouds and feeling the cool breeze wash over their faces. Their meeting ended around noon, much earlier than it had back when Christopher was a young boy. He'd always promised to come back the next day.

But he didn't. Pooh waited and waited, soon Summer turned into Autumn, and Autumn turned into Winter, and Winter turned into Spring, eventually Spring turned back into Summer. Still no Christopher Robin. Pooh remembered it vividly, watching as the seasons changed one by one, several times. Each day felt like an eternity. But he waited, even three years later...

A sharp crack of a twig snapped him violently from his thought, he turned quickly to the source of the distracting noise. "Finally." Pooh stared as a tallish boy... no- teen, stepped and fingered his way through bushes and leaves. Pooh struggled to climb down, eventually slipping and tumbling down harshly, hitting branches before finally falling onto the hard ground with a loud 'thump'.

Regaining his vision, he propped himself up onto his paws. Christopher Robin stood only few feet away from him. Even though he was taller, and undeniably older, he still resembled the boy he knew for so long- the boy who created him. He still had that silky looking light brown hair, the skinny figure and smiling eyes he had always adorned, the same soft skin.

"Christopher Robin!" Pooh called out, running toward his long lost friend, he noted the strange liquid escaping his eyes- he'd never had that happen before. But he honestly didn't care at that point. As he got closer and closer to his friend, he felt happier and happier. Until he collided with the teen. But they didn't touch. "Huh?" He scanned over his empty paws. Had he... run right through Christopher? It was then that he noticed another tall figure, following his friend.

"And this is where I played when I was kid... Just to get away, ya know?" The boy- now teenager- put his hand against the tall tree that Pooh had fell from only moments ago. "I know, it's kinda stupid."

The other man, taller than Christopher, with darker brunette hair silently wrapped his arms around the other teenager. He said in a deep and smooth voice, "No, it's pretty out here." Pooh was confused... why was that boy hugging Christopher Robin like that? He was somewhat... jealous. Christopher was his friend, and his friend only. He'd been friends with Christopher Robin _way _before that guy had. He had no right to touch the boy in such an intimate way! What surprised Pooh Bear, was that Christopher excepted the touch, turning and burying his head into the taller man's chest.

"I used to have an imaginary friend out here, I would bring my stuffed bear out here and pretend that he was alive. It was actually like he was, really. And my other stuffed animals too" The taller teen chuckled, ruffling the shorter boy's hair playfully.

"You mean that yellow bear? The one you insist to keep out on your shelf? And the pig, rabbit, tiger, donkey and kangaroos?" He tapped each finger on his left hand as he counted off the abundance of stuffed animals. "What were their names again?" Pooh sat, asphyxiated on the sight before him. Imaginary?

"Don't forget Owl." They both smiled. "Okay, the bear is Pooh, Winnie the Pooh." Both teens sat below the tall oak, smiling at one another and looking each other in the eye as they spoke. The pig is Piglet, the Tiger is Tigger, the donkey is Eeyore, the owl- of course, is Owl, and the kangaroos are Kanga- the big one, and Roo- the small one."

"I must say; you've given most of them pretty clever names. Think about it- a piglet, named _Piglet_. Utter genius." Christopher slapped the other teen's shoulder playfully.

"I was only, like, five when I named them. They were my best friends."

"You were a lonely child, weren't you?" The dark haired boy joked.

"Haha. Your hilarious." Christopher looped his arm around his friend's. "Me and Pooh used to talk up there for hours, the day before my first day of school, I was so worried. I thought he'd be lonely, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I'd be gone for most of the day. It made me so sad!" Christopher Robin laughed at the sweet memory, pointing up in the direction of the branch Pooh was seated on just a little earlier.

"... Cute. Very, very, cute."

"Don't call me cute, dummy."

"Well, there's no denying it. I mean... it is cute." Christopher laid his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Now I'm feeling all nostalgic." His voice strained as tears fell silently down his still rosy cheeks, a smile graced his soft features.

Pooh felt hot tears of his own glide down his furry cheeks, before he could notice what he was doing, he stood and walked over the two boys. The taller boy kissed the top of Christopher Robin's head. Pooh sat down beside his life-long friend, against the old and tall oak tree. He sighed and closed his eyes. His body felt cool, and somewhat drafty As he faded, his paws and tummy turned increasingly translucent. He didn't feel frightened... more at peace. It finally dawned on Winnie the Pooh. He'd done what he'd been created to do. He'd given Christopher Robin a happy childhood, a place to confide and release all his pent up energy and tension. He'd given Christopher a friend. And so had the others. Now it was time to leave, they'd done their job, all of them. Now, it was time to say goodbye.

Christopher jolted as searing tremors coursed throughout his body, wiping away sad tears. "I dunno why I'm crying," He tried to laugh it off, though he was far from in a laughing kind of mood, "Sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, Christopher. Don't be sorry." As Pooh faded, Christopher Robin's tear and sobs increased... the boy felt like a part of him was... being torn away.

Pooh smiled, the last of him being taken away. "Oh, bother. I'm going to miss you Christopher Robin, I'm so glad... that your happy... I love... you..." And the stuffed, yellow, plump bear that we all have come to know and love... was gone. But not forever, no. In your heart and dreams, tucked away warmly in the depths of all our minds, Winnie the Pooh and his friends will always be a part of us. Forever, and ever. Even if that does seem like a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm, like, crying. I remember- I had ALL of the Winnie the Pooh movies, I had to watch them all at LEAST three time a week, and I had a stuffed Pooh Bear of my own. Winnie the Pooh was such a huge part of my life. I wore clothes that were Winnie the Pooh themed, and sleeping bags. I just hate the fact that I, and Christopher Robin would have to grow up someday- and I was inspired to write this fic. I'm going to have the song, 'Forever and Ever' stuck in my head for the next week now. X) I'm so seeing the new Winnie the Pooh movie this month, even if I am in high school, lol. Thank you for reading, and please review.<strong>


End file.
